Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In related art, in each of the following patent documents, there is described a system which realizes desired operation in the case of wirelessly communicating in a non-contact manner with a mobile device such as a mobile phone. The patent documents are JP 2009-37401A, JP 2007-316925A, JP 2009-25997A, JP 2009-49871A, WO 2003/21875 specification, JP 2009-230469A, JP 2005-100050A, JP 2008-97151A, JP 2008-148148A, and JP 2007-299134A. Further, in JP 2007-299134A, there is described a configuration of an electronic pen using wireless communication.